


Happy Little Endings

by wistering



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Thor, Choking, Coming Untouched, Exhibitionism, Kingsman AU, M/M, Not Britpicked, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spies & Secret Agents, Top Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 15:16:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15933077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wistering/pseuds/wistering
Summary: “And what’s in it for me?” Loki said, without even meaning to. Replying like a little shit was just his thing. “Will you give me a kiss? I’ve always wanted to kiss a prince.”Thor glared at him, and that shouldn’t have made Loki’s stomach swoop as much as it did. Loki licked his lips; he wasn’t imagining how the prince’s eyes tracked the motion. “If you let me out, right now,” Thor said, voice low and heavy, “I’ll give you more than just a kiss.”





	Happy Little Endings

“Shite,” Loki hissed, rounding the corner and finding two more guards in the hallway. His gun was already out of bullets, so Loki launched himself at them, kicking one guard with the concealed knife in his oxfords and stabbing the other with the dagger up his sleeve. The blood spray was absolutely awful for the carpets; luckily, Loki didn’t have to give a shit about the cleaning costs for a psycho billionaire who wanted to wipe out half the planet.

Still, it was a damn shame to get blood all over a suit as posh as this. Loki kicked one of the dead guards out of spite. “Couldn’t bleed out a little less like a geyser, mate?” he muttered, passing his hands over the suit to wipe the blood off. A speck of it got on his Kingsman glasses, too. Terrible.

A metal bang sounded from behind. Loki spun around, knife already back in hand, ready for whatever threat came next - but instead, he saw a heavy cell door.

“Hello?” a man’s voice called out, muffled. “Is someone out there? Please! Open the door!”

Loki blinked. He had to go find Thanos and stop the madman from activating the Infinity sequence that would cause half of all sentient life to explode, but - he was already moving to slide open the metal window at the top of the door, letting him peek into the room.

The fittest man he’d ever laid eyes on stared back at him through the rectangle in the door. Oh fuck. Loki was _not_ prepared for a _living wet dream_ to be this close to his face. Those thick-lashed blue eyes, the perfect trimmed beard, and that long, blond hair swept back in a low ponytail - he looked like a fucking angel trapped in a greek god’s body. He was _Thor_ , the Norwegian prince who’d gone missing about a week ago. So it turned out he’d been kidnapped by Thanos, probably for not agreeing to go along with his insane plans.

“Is that _blood_ on your face?” the angel prince asked, his deep and sexy voice rising with shock.

Loki didn’t register the words for a second, too caught up in the sensation of that voice on his ears - but then he snapped back to reality and wiped at his cheek. “Blood? Oh, no, it’s merely a bit of, ah, tomato sauce. I’m such a messy eater, why, it’s quite an embarrassment.”

“Uh huh,” Thor said, expression and tone flat. “And your shirt’s all red from the wine, is it?”

Loki’s mouth dropped open, mind scrambling for an excuse - alright, yes, he could admit that there wasn’t really any way to salvage this, but god, he couldn’t _believe_ his luck; it figured that of _all_ days to meet the hottest thing put on this earth, it _had_ to be the one where he’d committed a little bit of messy murder.

But before Loki could scrape up a response, the prince continued: “Look, I don’t care. If you’re not on the side of this crazy asshole, then you’re fine with me. Just let me out of here. Now.”

“And what’s in it for me?” Loki said, without even meaning to. Replying like a little shit was just his thing. “Will you give me a kiss? I’ve always wanted to kiss a prince.”

Thor glared at him, and that shouldn’t have made Loki’s stomach swoop as much as it did. Loki licked his lips; he wasn’t imagining how the prince’s eyes tracked the motion. “If you let me out, right now,” Thor said, voice low and heavy, “I’ll give you more than just a kiss.”

Loki stared. His fingers twitched, and his gaze dropped down to the door; maybe he had a bit of time - but no, Loki decided, when Merlin started typing a message DON’T YOU DARE at the bottom of the UI secretly displayed on the inside of Loki’s glasses.

“Sorry, love,” Loki said instead, regretfully looking back at Thor through the hole in the door. “But I’ve got to go save the world.”

Thor’s gaze went wide; his lips parted, his plush mouth hanging open. With his rapt eyes trained on Loki’s he said, “If you save the world, I’ll let you fuck me in the ass.”

A beat passed. “I’ll be right back,” Loki said.  
  
  


 

A good few minutes later, with the world successfully saved, the death sequence shut down, and a plentiful number of corrupt fucks’ heads exploded, Loki finally had the time to claim his prize.

“Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck,” Thor gasped. The prince kept sinking back on his dick, whining and begging for Loki’s thrusts. He had his forearms braced against the wall, his muscles jolting with the effort it took to keep himself from being slammed into the hard surface. Thor’s back curved beautifully as he pushed his ass out for Loki to take. Loki had a hand on the man’s gorgeous hips - god, even his hipbones were works of art - while the other yanked Thor’s hair, mussed and wild in his grip.

Thor keened when Loki drew his head back so Loki could lap at his neck. The change in position made Thor’s thighs start shaking; he sobbed, “Please, please, please, please,” and kept rolling his hips, trying to drive Loki deeper and deeper inside. Loki slapped the side of Thor’s thigh with a loud smack; it was meant as a punishment, but Thor moaned and jerked his hips, so fucking _slutty_.

“You keep this up and I won’t treat you nice anymore, your Highness,” Loki hissed into Thor’s ear, his posh accent slipping away, his words coming out rough like the way he’d learned growing up as a street rat. He’d been a thief and a con all his life, no more than common trash that good and proper people pretended they’d never even seen - but now here he was. Dressed to the nines in a fucking fine-as-hell black suit, short hair slicked back like one of those millionaires in a Bond movie, and his dick out and sunk into the juiciest and roundest ass in the world, which just so coincidentally belonged to a goddamn _royal_ , the crown prince of Norway. Loki had a future king wrapped around his cock, and it felt fuckin’ fantastic.

Thor just sobbed at Loki’s threat, little hitched whines coming out of him every time Loki so much as shifted his hips. Loki released Thor’s hair to wrap his hand around the column of Thor’s throat, long fingers parting around the bobbing adam’s apple as they tightened cruelly. Thor gasped, ragged; his body finally went lax, and before the prince could fall off his dick, Loki shoved him to the wall, making Thor’s cheek smoosh against the surface as Loki lifted the prince’s hips and pounded.

He wasn’t playing around anymore. The prince wanted it rougher and deeper than any cock he’d had before? Then Loki was going to give it to him. Loki felt each of Thor’s moans vibrating against his fingers, a litany of punched out ‘oh, oh, oh’ and ‘please’es. God, Loki had never fucked anyone as vocal as this; he slipped his cock out, head sitting in the cleft of Thor’s ass, making Thor whine, his sloppy hole fluttering and needily trying to suck the cock back in; then Loki shoved his whole length all the way inside, hips smacking loudly against Thor’s bouncy ass. Thor screamed at that, the ‘Yes’ so strong it might well have torn open the ceiling with the force of it.

“Come on, love, tell me how much you want it,” Loki murmured, fingers dancing across Thor’s throat, shifting between tight and loose grips. “Let me _feel_ it.”

Thor was sobbing, now, his entire body shaking; he didn’t have the strength to do anything other than keep his legs spread out wide for Loki to fuck into with long, snapping thrusts. His cock was weeping and spitting all over the floor and the wall. He was so close to coming, and Loki hadn’t even touched a finger to his prick.

And what a missed opportunity that would be, to not hold the royal cock in his hands at least once. Loki let go of Thor’s hip, sliding his hand around to the thick of his cock.

“Loki!” Thor bashed his forehead against the wall, mouth dropping open as Loki stroked him once, then moved his clever fingers to swirl around the tip of Thor’s cock. “No, no - I can’t--”

“No? I see. You want to come just on my cock, do you, love?” When Thor sobbed, nodding, the bottom of his beard rubbing over Loki’s fingers on his throat, Loki softly tutted and withdrew his other hand. He slid it up over Thor’s rippling abdomen to cup one of his pecs, so full in his hand. He rolled the nipple around in his hand, reveling at the way Thor’s chest heaved in his touch. “Fuck, you’re so good,” Loki muttered; he had to close his close his eyes for a second when Thor’s ass clenched around his prick.

A gasp sounded at the door. Loki opened his eyes; the cell door was wide open, and all of the other rescuees - members of royal families, world leaders, and celebrities who, just like Thor, had refused to cooperate with Thanos’ plan - had surely heard, and maybe even seen, their frantic fucking against the wall.

And if they didn’t before, then they surely did now; the gasp, the sound of proof that someone had seen them, had witnessed Thor getting fucked in the ass by a complete stranger, was what finally drove the prince over the edge. He came with a shout, ‘yes’ and ‘Loki’ pouring from his lips as his cock spurted all over the wall; the rhythmic clenching of his ass made Loki grit his teeth and start coming, too. His hand around Thor’s neck tightened to an iron grip, choking Thor and pulling a few more spurts from his dick as Loki fucked his way through his orgasm. All of his come collected inside the condom; it was a shame, Loki thought idly, since an ass this fine would look perfect with a pink hole dripping come.  
  


 

By the time they finished cleaning up, getting dressed, and exiting Thanos’s base, everyone else had already been rounded up. The rescue planes were already waiting, and so too were Merlin and Lancelot, who stood with unimpressed expressions at the end of the tarmac.

The crowd of rescued royals and world leaders had mixed reactions when Loki and Thor appeared. Some of them coughed delicately; others burned bright red and looked studiously away; a few looked absolutely gleeful. One man in particular looked at Thor and gave him a hearty thumbs up.

Thor’s face burned, and even Loki couldn’t stop a slight flush from creeping on his face. But before they separated, Loki to meet with the last remaining few of his fellow Kingsmen and Thor to rejoin the rescuees, Thor grasped Loki’s arm.

“Might I see you again?” Thor asked, his beautiful blue eyes wide and hopeful.

Unable to resist, Loki took Thor’s hand and pressed a kiss to it. “Your wish is my command, your Highness,” he said, and across the way, Merlin groaned and Lancelot rolled her eyes.

Hey, Loki had just saved the world. He deserved to have a happy little ending with a prince.


End file.
